Genesis
by shioriakasuna
Summary: Reiha is a young girl, born into a family of mages. Although she struggles in magic school, she is determined to become an adventurer. Her journey begins as she awakens something deep inside her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"Do you think there will be one this year? The kid looks at least a little hopeful"_

 _"It's highly unlikely; there hasn't been one for over 99 years. She just isn't capable"_

 _"Maybe 100 is the lucky one?"_

 _"We'll see…"_

* * *

You stir around your bed helplessly, unable to sleep. Giving up, you opened your eyes slowly and face the lightly snow-covered window near your bed. The slightest crack of pink could be seen through the snow and you sighed. It was almost time to get ready for your final examination.

You were training to become a magician just like your family had been for that past decades. Your great-grandfather was the legendary bishop, with extraordinary healing powers, who was once the savior of all the people in Ellinia; that was until he gave up his life to save the Empress. Ever since, there were no other holy magicians seen, and the people of Ellinia expected an heir from your family to return once again. Your parents were great magicians but they were not chosen as holy magicians.

On the day on the final examination, young magicians like you will line up to see which of the classes they would be put in: Wizard Ice/Lightning, Wizard Fire/Poison. Your parents had high hopes for you, expecting great power, but as you entered Magic school, all hopes faded as you did poorly in your studies of ice/lightning and fire/poison magic. You knew that you would never be the Cleric everyone had hoped for.

"Will I even be selected for anything?" You thought.

You shook off the thought and climbed out of your bed unwillingly. You get dressed and wore the special wizard's robes that your family had been wearing for all their examinations. You did your hair then went out to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"You're up early Reiha" Your mother greeted you as you entered.

"Couldn't sleep" You mumbled, sitting down and munching on a piece of toast your mother made.

"Reiha don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine today" She said.

"No I won't… you're just saying that" you said slowly.

You got up and put your dishes in the sink then headed outside, putting on your cloak on the way.

"Don't go out too late. Be on time for your exam!"

You walked out the door ignoring her last comment and walked towards the little clearing beyond the forest where you used to play when you were little. The leafy greenness of the area surrounded you and for that moment you were at peace. The breeze gently touching the small ringlets of your hair. You stride through the snow covered meadow and sat down in the middle, where there was just a little bit of sunlight shining. Taking out your old Spell book you began to read.

You recited the spells over your head again and again, trying to memorize them.

"Magic Guard, Magic Claw, Magic Bolt"

You hear quiet footsteps coming from behind you and snapped your book shut.

"I know you're there" You said loudly and clearly, turning around to face the person.

In front of you stood, a tall teenage boy with slightly spiky black hair. He had a tough build and wore light armor, attached to his belt was a small pouch where he kept his trusty gun and bullets. His face showed that he was highly amused. Andrew had been your friend ever since the two of you started talking. But unlike you, he was a Pirate.

"You caught me, Rei. Doing a last minute study?"

You gently picked up your Spell book and with one swift hand movement, you threw the book right into his face. Andrew didn't waste a second and caught the book in his hand.

"I was NOT studying. I already know everything" You stated, not looking at him.

"You know, with that kind of hand movement, you might as well become a thief ahaha" He said as he chuckled.

You ignored him.

"I see you already had your job advancement?" you asked.

"Yup, now I'm a full-fledged gunslinger now. And you're going to stay a magician forever?"

You didn't answer and proceeded to glare at him. Soon after, the memories of the exams came back to you and you suddenly jumped up.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" you exclaimed, grabbing all your books and rushing out of the forest towards The Tree That Grew.

"Stay calm and don't run into a tree!" you hear Andrew's fading voice call after you.

"Hmph. Like I'll ever do that."

You arrive at the examination grounds puffing and out of breath. You looked around and saw many other students, like you, wearing their magician robes and holding their beginners' wands. Everyone had already arrived and you were the last person to arrive. The Opening ceremony had started with a speech, so soon will be the time where your exams take place. You joined the crowed where all the students waited and listened as the speech progressed…

Without you noticing, it all went quiet and an elderly wizard stepped onto the stage. His name was "Grendel the Really Old" and he was the head Wizard in Ellinia.

Grendel the really old!

He started his speech.

"This year, once again, it is the time where our young magicians' will be bestowed the path which they will follow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Look at her standing there, is she even ready?"

"Give her a chance…"

She's not even concentrating on the speech"

"I'd like to see how this ends"

* * *

You turned around; noticing that all was silent and you could hear the voice of a single elderly man. Your heart beat faster as you got more nervous because it was almost time.

"As I call your name, Please make your way up the stage and I will present to you a symbol of the class you will be place in!" Grendel said in a loud clear voice.

The students around you started to talk among themselves, excited, wondering which class they will be placed in.

"Foire!" Grendel said. A girl from the front of the group walked up to the stage and bowed before Grendel, afterwards making her way to the table where there was a piece of Ice and a match. She reached out and touched the piece of ice. Almost instantly, the ice began to expand and grow, soon taking the form of a staff, and then turned to metal. The girl held up the new staff for everyone to see, and everyone applauded. Then she made her way down the stage.

"Thomson!" Grendel said. This time a boy walked up the stage, bowed to Grendel then made his way to the table. He picked up the piece of ice, no reaction. He picked up the match, and then it suddenly lit up in bright red flames, growing bigger in a matter of seconds. Surprised, the boy dropped the match but it didn't burn the table. The flames kept growing until it took the form of another staff, and then turned into metal as the flames died down. The boy picked it up, flashing a grin to the audience and everyone clapped and cheered.

This continued on all afternoon, some were classes and Ice/Lightning and some were Fire/Poison. You were starting to get nervous now. The girl just before you had left and you were the last one.

"Reiha!" you hear Grendel say. For a few seconds you freeze, and then awkwardly made your way up the stage.

You can do this Reiha! You thought to yourself.

You bowed to Grendel and hear his quiet voice whisper "Don't be disappointed".

Astonished by his comment, you looked into his eyes but you couldn't read his blank expression. Did he already know you were going to fail? You walked slowly to the table and starred at the two objects. You reached out and gently touched the piece of ice. Nothing Happened. Your heart dropped as you looked at the crowd and they were all staring at you. You picked up the match, and like before, there was no reaction. A tear rolled down your face. No one had ever been left out before, and for that moment you felt very alone. The crowd started whispering and Grendel walked up to you.

"This way, please", he spoke in a gentle voice as he led you down the stage. Your mother was waiting at the bottom, her face expressionless. That made you want to cry, but as soon as you stepped down she pulled you into a hug.

"Oh Reiha, it'll be ok" she comforted you.

You couldn't think of anything to say to her. You knew you let her down.

"Reiha please come to the celebration party this evening, I would like to talk to you." Grendel said behind you.

Not wanting to disobey him, you agreed even though you really didn't feel like going. It wasn't like you were special of anything.

"Let's go home Reiha" your mother said, and the both of you made your way home.

You reached home and went straight onto your bedroom and closed the door behind you.

Why? Why wasn't I picked. I know I wasn't good in school but I tried my best. I'm sorry I let you down, mother, father and great-grandfather.

You lay on your bed thinking for a long time. Today was very tiring for you so you wanted to get some rest now. Eventually, you fell into a deep sleep.

 **It was dark, everywhere. You walked around in the dark, going nowhere. You hated the dark. It made you lonely, disappointed, and afraid. You feared the Darkness inside your heart. But you couldn't escape. Voices. Whispers all around you, saying how disappointed they were. You ran but no avail. They wouldn't leave you alone. You crouched down and started to cry.**

" **Don't be afraid,"**

 **You looked up and saw a glowing light that took the form of a human. Now that you looked closely, it looked like you.**

" **Who are you? What are you?" you questioned the light.**

" **I am you… you are me… we are the same"**

" **What do you mean?!" you urged the spirit.**

 **All of the sudden the surroundings start to grow bright, almost blinding. You cool feel a refreshing breeze like it was trying to comfort you.**

" **Believe"**

 **You closed your eyes as the light grew Brighter every second. Then you woke up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Sorry for the sudden change to 3** **rd** **person, just made it easier to write. Hope you still like it!**

"Have you made the preparations?

"Yes sir, everything is ready"

"Good, hopefully everything goes as planned"

"Now we wait until she arrives."

* * *

Reiha opened her eyes, bewildered by what she had just witnessed. Was it all a dream? Or was it a strange hallucination from being depressed earlier on the day? She turned and looked at the clock by the bedside and realized it was 7.00pm.

 _7 o'clock, it's this late already? Oh no the party!_

Reiha jumped up from her bed and ran out of her room as fast as her legs could carry her. Running out the front door, she hastily put on her cloak. The night was cool and it was starting to get dark. Music could be heard as Reiha ran closer towards the festival.

Reiha finally reached the festival and proceeded to search for Grendel. After a while of searching, she found him standing up on the stage, discussing something with an elderly man. Reiha made her way towards them.

"Master Grendel" She said as she bowed to him.

"Ah, yes Reiha. I'd like you to meet Mr. Davy. He's the chief Magician job instructor" Grendel said.

"Hello" she said to Mr. Davy.

"So this is Reiha!" Mr. Davy said in a cheerful voice. "I've heard a lot about you".

 _I'm sure everyone does_ , she thought sarcastically.

"Anyway, Mr. Davy has a special job for you to do Reiha, and I would be pleased if you accept this quest" Grendel said.

"Of course" Reiha replied, wondering what it was going to be.

"Very good now I would like you to come up stage when you are called, Is that clear?"

"Yes" she replied once again.

"Now go enjoy yourself at the festival! Have as much fun as you can!" and with a quick wave, Grendel and Mr. Davy took disappeared into the crowd.

Looking around Reiha thought of what to do. She might as well have a little fun at a festival.

Reiha was having a pretty enjoyable time. She noticed that all the people were heading towards the main stage and decided to follow. Maybe this was a big event there the new graduates were congratulated. She stood in the crowd and watched closely as the chatter around her died down.

Grendel and Mr. Davy stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to our annual celebration festival for our graduates this year! First off, Congratulations to all those who have got their new jobs! May you excel in you duty as the next generation of guardians of Ellinia. Before I hand out each of you your very own Maple cape, there is one more thing that must be done."

Quiet but quick whispers spread around and Reiha grew increasingly curious.

"Reiha would you please step up the stage" Grendel said.

She felt embarrassed from being called up; after all, she was the only student who didn't pass. Reluctantly, she stepped up onto the stage.

"Now we shall bestow upon Reiha, The celestial stone!" Mr. Davy announced enthusiastically.

 _Celestial stone?_

Wasn't that the holy magic rock that tested if you had any holy powers? They couldn't be planning to embarrass me more! Reiha thought anxiously.

"Please hold onto this" Mr. Davy said, placing the stone in Reiha's hands. More whispers spread.

Nothing happened, and Reiha felt her heart drop even lower. Just as she was about to give the stone back, when she heard a voice.

" **Believe"**

That's right, all this time Reiha always thought that she would fail and never believed in herself.

She closed her eyes and thought desperately. _Please let me be chosen, please let me be chosen_.

Suddenly, the stone grew very bright, just like the light Reiha saw in your dream earlier. The light grew and spread around her, coving up her whole body. The whole crowed gasped and then everyone started talking amongst themselves.

Once again, Reiha could feel the refreshing breeze brush over her and she felt more empowered than she was ever before! The light slowly died down until it covered enough to make it look like she was shining. The crowd gasped and someone pointed at Reiha. She could feel the stares of many people on her.

Looking at herself she let out a gasp of her own. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had worn before, but a completely new robe, none like she had ever seen before.

And in her hand, instead of a stone, she held a huge staff. It was beautiful with many colors swirling into a golden base. When she looked closely she could see the colors slowly rotating, glittering in the dim light.

"Well done Reiha. Ladies and Gentleman! Reiha has passed the holy examination and is now officially a Cleric!" Grendel announce aloud to the crowd.

The Crowd burst into a loud applause and many people cheered for her. Reiha couldn't believe what she heard or saw, but then again, believing was all it took.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The party soon resumed again, and everywhere Reiha went, she found herself being congratulated. A rush of adrenaline was still within her and she tried to calm herself down. There would be time to discover her newfound abilities later. For now, she was going to relax.

As Reiha neared the edge of the forest for a breath of fresh air, she heard the slight rustling of a bush nearby and turned to inspect the source of the sound. Almost immediately a figure jumped out at her.

"Hey Reiha!" Andrew said as Reiha almost fell over from shock. "I was looking all over for you, how did it g-" Andrew's words were cut off as he noticed Reiha's new outfit and the mysteriously glowing staff strapped to her back.

"Yea... it went better than I thought", she replied, crossing her arms at her friend's sudden arrival. When her friend made no further comments, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

Andrew seemed to remember where he was again, and straightened up. "Well I came to see if you passed", he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Of course I knew you would". Reiha rolled her eyes, "Well thanks, I'm a cleric now" she replied with a hint of excitement.

Andrew's eyes lit up curiously at that comment. "A cleric? As in a bishop like your great grandpa?" He asked. "Well I'm not a bishop yet, but yes", she replied grinning. "That's so cool! I knew you weren't like the rest of them." He said with a laugh and Reiha pouted. "Well I also came to tell you something else as well" Andrew said, and he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small booklet and handed it to Reiha.

Reiha took the small booklet in her hands and inspected it. It seemed to be some sort of guide. "Now that we're full fledge adventurers, we can travel to the next best place to hone our skills! According to the Adventurer's guide, Sleepywood would be a good place to train for people of our level" he explained to her. Reiha nodded as she skimmed through the Sleepywood section of the guide. She remembered her instructors telling her stories of the creepy place that crawled with strange creatures, and the large flying beast known as Balrog that lived at its depths. She shuddered a little.

"So... do you want to go with me?" Andrew asked, a bit nervously. Reiha looked up at him and smiled brightly, "Sure!"

Andrew brightened up pumped his fist into the air. "Great! We leave in two days, so pack your travel supplies. I'll come get you at your house in the morning" he said excitedly. Reiha nodded and thought about what she had to bring with her.

Andrew turned towards the forest again, preparing to leave. "Well, I'll see you soon then Reiha" he said with a wave, and she returned it. "Bye!" She called out.

Reiha watched as he friend was about to enter the forest again, but saw that he had paused. Andrew turned slightly and said in an almost quiet voice, "You look... nice by the way". And with that, he ran deep into the forest and disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

The rest of the evening ended swiftly and Reiha made her way back to where her mother was. "Reiha! Where have you been? I was looking for you" he mother asked worriedly as soon as she saw her daughter. "I was talking with a friend", Reiha replied.

Her mother's expression softened a little. "Well it's time to go home now", she said and bent down to give Reiha a tight hug. "I am so proud of you, and I'm sure your father would have been as well".

Reiha smiled and pushed away from her mother softly. "I'm going to go on an adventure in two days" she announced, and her mother's look turned into that of surprise. "An adventure so soon? But it will be dangerous and you're far too young!" Her mother said worriedly.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore, and I need to go, I want to hone my abilities and become a great bishop one day, besides I won't be alone, Andrew is going with me".

Reiha's mother looked reluctant, but eventually gave in. "Alright... but stay safe. Where are you going first?" she asked. "We're going to Sleepywood" Reiha said. Her mother visibly frowned and placed her hands on her child's shoulders. "Be careful of Balrog", her mother warned. Reiha shuddered again and nodded. "I will".

The two began to walk home, discussing the things Reiha would have to prepare for her trip. Apparently she could earn money from slaying wild monsters or from quests. There were also plenty of towns where she could replenish her supplies. As soon as they reached home, Reiha got ready for bed, exhausted from the eventful day. She carefully placed her staff on her desk and hung her robes up.

Easing into her bed, Reiha drifted off into a peaceful slumber, imagining the fun adventures that await her.


End file.
